


Rhack Drabbles

by p0pcandy



Series: Random Rhack One-Shots [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Canon, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: [Exerpt from "Verbal Friendly Fire"]"Did you bring us here to die?!" Gunshots rang up above as the two crouched in cover exchanged a look of fear and anger."Well, obviously!" Jack yelled, reloading his gun as the hot shell popped onto the ground with a faint crackle. Jack tilted his head up to see if the bandits had stopped firing, and he gets his answer as a bullet flies past his head. He ducks down only to be met with the furious face of Rhys."I can't even tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Rhys hisses as he shakes his useless gun."OF COURSE I'M BEING SARCASTIC!" Jack yells as multiple shots hit the metal box the two are hiding behind. "How the HELL did I get myself into this situation?!" Jack grabs for his extra bullets only to see he was out."Oh, I don't know! Hey, why don't we check on the city we tried to make on Pandora, that is totally NOT getting overrun by bandits right now! Doesn't that sound familiar?!"[An assortment of Rhack drabbles from yours truly, each drabble will have their warnings/rating in the notes! Some are based on prompts, others are just things I had pop into my head in the middle of the night]





	1. Verbal Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating:Mature  
> Warnings:Canon-Typical Violence
> 
> Tags:Episode 5 never happens, Rhys and Jack are co-CEO's, Rhys is still friends with Fiona&Sasha
> 
> Summary:Rhys and Jack go down to check up on one of their many cities they have built for rehabilitation on Pandora. Unfortunately, the place is overrun with bandits who wish only to take the two down.

"Did you bring us here to die?!" Gunshots rang up above as the two crouched in cover exchanged a look of fear and anger.

 

"Well, obviously!" Jack yelled, reloading his gun as the hot shell popped onto the ground with a faint crackle. Jack tilted his head up to see if the bandits had stopped firing, and he gets his answer as a bullet flies past his head. He ducks down only to be met with the furious face of Rhys.

 

"I can't even tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Rhys hisses as he shakes his useless gun. 

 

" _OF COURSE I'M BEING SARCASTIC_!" Jack yells as multiple shots hit the metal box the two are hiding behind. "How the HELL did I get myself into this situation?!" Jack grabs for his extra bullets only to see he was out. 

 

"Oh, _I don't know_! Hey, why don't we check on the city we tried to make on Pandora, that is totally NOT getting overrun by bandits right now! Doesn't that sound familiar?!" Jack shoots a look at Rhys and groans. 

 

" _Well_ , I didn't think there'd be this many bandits. It’s like they bred like fucking rabbits before we got here." 

 

"Or maybe they just called for backup." Rhys looked around before his eyes locked on to a lifeless body, gripping on to a Hyperion grade SMG. He turns to look at Jack as the man turns his head to Rhys as well. "Like _someone_ else _should_ have done." 

 

"Don't give me that look, _you_ were supposed to be my backup."

 

" _Great_ and now we're both going to die." Rhys looked back to the dead body and shuffled himself, hoping to still be in the cover of the metal box as he reached out his metal arm. It was too far for him not to leave the cover of the box to obtain it. As he curses to himself, he risks it, rushing out to grab the gun as Jack yells his name from behind him. A loud scream of a psycho startles Rhys as he looks back, pointing the SMG he just grabbed behind him as he twirls. It takes merely a second to shoot a barrage of bullets at the psycho on the metal box who’s banging his melee against his head. Rhys barely hits the psycho’s head and sighs in relief as the body falls forward and blood pools out of the wound. 

 

"You got one of those for me sweet cheeks?" Jack calls to Rhys as he shoves the deceased body away from his foot. 

 

"Risk your own life for your own gun." Rhys hisses back as he slams himself back into cover. 

 

" _Wow_ , glad to know I'm in your protection." Rhys glares at Jack as he mumbles the sentence out. 

 

"You're the one who got us into this mess!" Rhys shoots up from cover and aims at a few bandits waving their arms for more back up. A couple shots ring out and Rhys drops back down. "What happened to your gun anyway?" 

 

"Well, I thought I brought extra bullets-"

 

"You _did_ " 

 

" _WELL_ \- I used them all! No more in the chambers Rhysie-cakes! Alright?!" Jack shakes his pistol for emphasis, and a groan is heard from Rhys. 

 

"Maybe if you had better aim then you'd still have bullets." Jack seems greatly offended by these words as he turns to Rhys. 

 

"YOU’RE scolding ME about bad aim?!" Jack interrupted, and as the younger man is about to retort the box gets plunged a few feet, striking the two further a bit. 

 

"What was th-" They both look up to see a Goliath staring back down at them. Rhys is swift to aim, but it's not his bullet that sounds out a clink and knocks the helmet off, setting the raging monster off. Even if the two had been momentarily shocked about another bullet, they were forced out of the way, sent flying backward. 

 

They both fell with a bounce and respective groans of pain. Rhys tries to blink his eyes open as he hears the enraged yells of the Goliath. 

 

"Come on Rhys," Jack's urgent words are sent through his brain like lightning, but even so he is unable to move. Jack tries once again to shake Rhys and looks behind him in fear. "Shit kiddo if we die here I'm blaming you." he hisses out, grabbing for the SMG lying beside Rhys. Rhys closes his eyes as he tries stopping everything from going black. All he knows is everything hurts...and that Jack is a total Jackass. He opens his eyes again as he feels himself hoisted and pulled back. 

 

Jack continues shooting at the enraged Goliath. Rhys can feel the fear prick up his spine as he wiggles in the person's grasp. He can’t get words out, and Jack doesn't look back. With as much strength he can muster he tries to wriggle out of the person's grasp. Only to have them curse out something Rhys can scarcely hear with the loud ringing in his ears. He suffers the hard hit of a staircase on the back of his head and another curse from the person as his vision starts to fade. 

 

 

 

When Rhys comes to its a shock, a deep gasp comes from him as he almost springs forward, falling to the right to catch himself with his metal arm. Rhys coughs as he checks his surroundings with hazy eyes. There are a few med-vials sitting on the ground empty next to him. His eyes are quick to trail to the other body lying in the room. Rhys is brisk to draw in his breath and search for his gun, only to notice the figure held it. As he tries coming up with a plan to get it back the figure groans and moves. "You're alive," it's a hoarse whisper but Rhys can hear it. Rhys' guard drops, and he lets out a sigh.

 

"And so are you..." Rhys calms himself further as he gives the snarky reply to the man sitting in front of him. 

 

"Don't sound so disappointed kiddo," Jack chuckles from the other end of the room. Rhys can only roll his eyes, and even if he wants to tell the man how happy he is that he lived he's overly focused on where they are.

 

"How'd I get here?" Rhys asks turning his head to the cloth covering the open air where a door would naturally be. Wherever they were, it didn't seem their captures cared if they got loose. Unless there were guards on the other side of the wall, and if that was the case, it was probably counter-intuitive to let Jack keep his gun. 

 

"A few of your buddies found us." Jack followed Rhys' gaze. "Guess it pays to have friends on Pandora." 

 

"No, it _pays_ to call for backup." Rhys stroked his head, fixing what hair had been tossed around by the pillow beneath him, "I thought we got captured. I was for sure we were dead." Jack switches his gaze back to Rhys. 

 

"Well, not yet. It'll take more than that to kill me." Jack gets a scoff from Rhys and he frowns at the man. "What?"

 

"Nothing, I guess it would, right? Seems no matter how much anyone tries they can never defeat you." Rhys sighs and lays back down, feeling a hazy dizziness come back to him. 

 

"That's just because they underestimate me pumpkin," Jack smirks and pushes himself up with a grunt making his way over to Rhys. He slumps down beside him, grasping his damaged side as he does. 

 

"Never drag me into something that stupid ever again," Rhys whispers, feeling Jack's eyes on him. " _Better yet_ , never do something that stupid ever again."

 

"Sounds like you'd be upset if I did."

 

"I would be devastated." The monotone words manage to get a soft laugh out of Jack.

 

"You have my word that I won't drag you into this ever again. Can't guarantee I won't be stupid though." Jack's voice is quiet like he wasn't expecting Rhys to hear, and for that reason, Rhys stays quiet and closes his eyes.


	2. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating:G  
> Warnings:None
> 
> Tags:Rhys is CEO of Atlas, Jack is alive and well and CEO of Hyperion
> 
> Summary:Jack asks Rhys an important question about a rumor he's been hearing around lately. Based on: "Do I make you nervous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me if you like these or if you have any prompts you would like me to write!

"Rumor has it I make you nervous." The voice beside Rhys makes jolt to attention, before relaxing back onto the railing. Elpis illuminates his face as he watches from the empty walkway. It's starting to get obvious Jack is expecting him to answer. Whether Rhys wants to or not. 

"Oh? and who said that?" Rhys deflects with a question instead, as he looks over the cracked moon. Red lights from the lava shine outward, leaving soft dance of red on the two's faces. 

"Well, I don't want to be a snitch." The CEO of Hyperion walks over to the rail and puts his back to it. His mismatched eyes drift over Rhys who eyes him back for a moment. 

"Then don't," Rhys says, letting on a small knowing smile, "but knowing you it won't be long until you spill the beans." For a moment he watches the moon more, but stands from the rails, "You don't make me nervous Jack. Nervous is something I stopped feeling a long time ago." He runs a hand through his hair, as Jack gives him a huff of a laugh.

"Then what do you feel Rhysie?" Rhys looks to the ground, a soft snort of a laugh coming from him.

"I'm not sure." They exchange glances for a second. Even if the second felt like a minute, it lasted for  merely a blink. A jingle rings from Rhys' pocket, and both realize how much closer they have gotten in the moment. "Right," Rhys is quick to exhale, "looks like it's time to go back to work." The Atlas CEO pats the Hyperion CEO's shoulder, and his hand lingers for a second.

"Treat Meg right, will you? Don't try to push that big bad Hyperion CEO mix on her." Rhys says as his arm slid from Jack's shoulder.

"Will I see you later?" Jack's voice is soft like he doesn't want either of them to move an inch. 

"Unlikely." Rhys walks past Jack, keeping his eyes to the ground as the eyes of Jack follow him out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to be posting more soon so stick around! You can find me on twitter here: https://twitter.com/p0pc4ndy  
> Thank you again! <3


End file.
